Love Letters from a Teenage Guard
by storyteller362
Summary: It was never supposed to be sent. The letter that held all of his feelings that was supposed to burnt in the bakery's oven. What happens when Gabe writes a love letter to Elena that accidentally gets sent to her? He has to get it back before she reads just how sappy it really is.


**It was never supposed to be sent. The letter that held all of his feelings that was supposed to burnt in the bakery's oven. What happens when Gabe writes a love letter to Elena that accidentally gets sent to her? He has to get it back before she reads just how sappy it really is.**

 **Heads up, I'm taking requests as per usual. So send them to me!**

It had been a long day as Gabriel Nunez went to his room. He never usually slept in the room near the princesses but tonight he was just too tired. Sometimes it was a lot to keep up with Elena, although for him it was worth it, he thought with a smile. He looked over at his desk as he grabbed a piece of paper to just sketch on. Aunt Dolores had taught him how to draw years ago and he just did it whenever inspiration had struck. Tonight it just seem to strike.

Taking his paper Gabe started to sketch a picture. Just a small one of Elena on the corner as he grinned adding the flower hair band. Then he just started to write in the middle of it piecing the sentences together.

 _Elena,_

 _Just the sound of your name makes me form incoherent thoughts. From the moment we met I've always liked you. What started as an infatuation turned into a full-blown crush. And now, I think it's turned into more than that. Sometimes I'm not sure and slowly coming to that conclusion._

Then he just continued to write letting out thought upon thought. It was kind of liberating to write down everything he felt about her. Even better as he was going to watch it burn tomorrow morning. There was no way he was going to send it to her. Although if she ever got her hands on it, there was no chance Elena would ever know. At least he hoped. For one she didn't know Gabe could draw, plus she only knew his best handwriting not this messy scrawl. Smiling he just finished it off with a grand flourish.

Turning over to face his ceiling he fell asleep, dreaming about her hoping that one day she might actually return his feelings. The next morning, he was up a five a.m., as per usual. Today Elena was supposed to go visit some school teachers with her cousin. While she was there, he was going to visit his parents. Then when neither of his parents was looking, through the paper in the fire. No chance of her reading it then.

Later that morning after breakfast he headed down to the carriage house. "Hi Euan," he said seeing the redhaired man as they got the carriage ready. First came out Esteban ready for the morning and getting business done. Then Elena walked out with a sunny smile on her face. He loved that smile as he watched her walk as he eyed her blossoming figure. Staying straight he kept his vision on the road ahead of them.

"Hi Gabe," she said as she patted his shoulder, he loved the way she touched him.

"Good morning Princess Elena," he said as Elena got in the carriage with her cousin. It was going to be a good day he hoped. Those little touches would drive him wild, if only she knew exactly how he felt. Gabe patted his pants pocket where the letter sat.

"First place first is the university," said Esteban as he rattled on about some of the staff. They were some of the best educated people in all of Avalor. Euan and Gabe nudged the horses to go before stopping outside of a beautiful building. Outside of the college was a woman waiting for them.

Gabe stopped short when he realized just who that woman was. He tried to stay back at the fear of being noticed so he could sneak off to the bakery. He didn't forget about the letter in his pocket that he was going to burn.

"Elena this is Professor Alicia Ferrara-Montoya," said Esteban, "She is one of the most respected professors at the university. She has a PhD and spends her time volunteering with the children."

The woman curtsied as she introduced herself to Elena. "I'm pleased to meet you Princess Elena," she said as Gabe backed off. Before he could excuse himself, the woman turned to look at him. A grin spread across her face as she threw herself in his direction as he felt the hug. He flushed before hugging her back as Esteban and Elena shared a surprised look.

Then she pulled herself off of him. "Gabriel it's so nice to see you. How is palace life? You have time to read right?" she asked patting his head. Then she turned to look at Elena and Esteban. Gabe brushed himself off making sure that he still looked good as the paper in his pocket fluttered to the ground. Not even noticing he gave a tiny grin to Elena.

"You know him professor?" asked Esteban a bit surprised at the hug.

"Oh yes, this is my nephew chancellor," said Alicia as Esteban tried to hide a surprised look. He looked a little miffed that he didn't know that one. "My sister Blanca's son. I'm the eldest of five girls."

"Yea she's my godmother," he said as she grinned like a proud mother. Even though he had cousins from her. "I'm going to go visit my parents-"

"That's fine Gabe," said Elena with a small smile herself.

"Tell your mother that we are meeting at my place for book club. We're reading _The Passion_ ," she said with a grin as Gabe gave his aunt and his bosses a wave. He read that book with his cousin, Veronica, on a suggestion. It was an interesting- okay- it was a rather tragic story with lots of symbolism and plenty to talk about when the story was over.

He got on the carriage and went off to the square as he whistled going into the shop. First things first, he thought, reaching into his pocket. Then felt around, not feeling the stiffness of paper. Oh no, oh no, oh no, he thought wondering where the letter would have gone. It wasn't anywhere in his pockets as he tried to think- the college. It would have fell out of his pocket when his aunt had hugged him. Elena was standing right there. Gabe felt his heart about to explode out of his chest. She could have easily picked it up. He had to get back there and fast.

"Gabriel!" called his mother.

Quickly, he thought of something to tell her. "Mama, I actually came to tell you that I'm not going to stay as long today. The princess is at the university talking to aunt Alicia, I figured that I could visit her some."

Blanca blinked at him as she smiled. "Oh, you should, here help me with the empanada's and you can go. I'm happy to hear you want to spend some time with my sister. She's your godmother and yet you were so distant from her when you were younger- calling her strict and such."

His mother talked on as they made the empanada's together. His father only rolled his eyes that said 'now you got her started.' Blanca was close with all her four older sisters after all they did share everything. They talked often with Gabe making frequent visits to his aunt Maya and her two daughters. While the empanada's baked she gave him a basket to take to her. Gabe reminded her of book club and where it was meeting before going back to the college. He checked the carriage just in case for the letter but it wasn't there either. Alright, now he was panicking.

As soon as the college was in site, he went straight to her office only to find it empty. Basket in his hands he went looking around as he spotted the princess. They were sitting in the empty library as they talked on and on about something. Elena's list a good foot long about what improvements could be done at the school. Euan waved at him as he sincerely hoped that Higgins picked up the letter. Then he wouldn't feel the need to explain what happened. If any luck, he tore it up for him and threw it away.

Walking over he smiled at his aunt before dropping off the baked goodies. Then pulled Euan to the side off to the non-fiction section. "Euan, you didn't happen to pick up a paper that was on the ground earlier did you?" he asked hoping that the red haired man did.

"I did," said Euan brightly. Oh, thank goodness that was easy enough, he could just get it back from him. "It had Elena's name on it and I gave it to Esteban. He was going to put it in Elena's mailbox, since they had meetings all day."

Hearing this Gabe felt like he was going to get sick. The chancellor had his love letter for Elena and then the fact that Elena was going to get it later. He had to get it back but unsure how. Maybe just outright tell Esteban that it was from him, but not tell him the contents. That would work just fine… At least he hoped.

"Thanks Euan," he said going over to them.

"Oh sit down Gabriel," said Alicia as she tugged at him. She had a nice grip and pretty strong from carrying all of those books, he thought. She talked on about chalkboards as she passed them some sweets. Gabe looked over to see the paper in Esteban's jacket pocket. If only he could reach over and grab it. They talked like this for another hour or so before Elena cut it short.

"Well thanks for your input at the university. I'm sure we can make a remarkable change for students and faculty. It's been a pleasure meeting you Professor Ferrara-Montoya," said Elena with a smile and a curtsy as she got up.

"It's my pleasure and I highly suggest _The Passion_ ," she said as Gabe rolled his eyes at the book recommendation. Then she turned and hugged him as she squeezed, whispering in his ear to be a good boy. He squeezed back and promised that he would be.

Together the two guards and the two royals exited the building.

"Well we can't make it to the high school and the elementary school before lunch," said Esteban as Gabe tried to stay calm. "Since we still need to eat."

They were going to get home early and then he was done for. A laughing stock at the castle for admitting some feelings in a letter. Then he remembered how exactly he ended it. Higgins held open the door as he got the horses ready. How to get the letter before she does? They drove back to the carriage as Gabe tried to form words to ask the chancellor for it back. He can't act out trying to get it back.

Together Esteban and Elena got out of the carriage as they went inside. He and Euan had to park the carriage in the carriage house and then the stables for the horses. Gabe kept track of the minutes as they seemed to tick by slowly. It didn't take this long to park something, he thought, before finally going back inside.

Looking around he figured the library would be the best place to find him. Then saw the red jacket of the chancellor talking to his grandmother. Gabe walked over and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Chancellor, I had something addressed to Elena earlier that fell from my pocket. I kind of need it back since it wasn't complete," he said honestly. Completely insane really.

At this Esteban pursed his lips as he gave him a sheepish look. "I'm sorry lieutenant I have already given that to my abuelo to be deliver to Elena's desk. Perhaps you can find him or get to her desk before she does," he said simply before walking off with Luisa to the lunch table.

He silently hoped that he got there in time. Gabe made his way to her desk area which was really just the grand council room until something permanent was made. He looked around the room and wondered where Calvin was with the mail. He paced before deciding to go and get the man. He had to find his letter before Elena or anyone else read it.

Sighing he was skipping his lunch to get this back. Then the door opened as he hoped that it was the mail guy. Instead he saw the blond hair and green shirt of his friends, Naomi and Mateo. What were they doing here?

"Hi Gabe," said Mateo as he saw him. "Did you see Elena? We didn't see her come to lunch yet."

He shrugged and had to think. "She might be in the kitchen with her abuela," he said thinking about it for a second. That was likely where Luisa was heading after talking to Esteban.

"Thanks, what are you doing in here anyway?" asked the blond confused to see him in the grand council room.

Gabe wondered if he should just lie and say what he told Esteban. Then again it was better just to tell them so things could go twice as fast. And it would help since if they knew things would be simpler he supposed. "I wrote Elena a love letter," he admitted through gritted teeth kind of desperate. "And I need to get it back."

"What?!" said a stunned Naomi. She honestly had no clue about his feelings for her friend. If he didn't sound so desperate she might have laughed. Although, now she was just genuinely confused.

"Why?" asked Mateo looking at him. Unlike Naomi, Mateo knew his feelings and they have talked about it before. He was okay with it but wondered what was going through his head, especially if the letter might have gotten lost, or worse delivered.

"I just did it to get out all of these pent-up feelings out. I was going to burn it but before I could do that it was gone."

"Maybe you just misplaced it," said Mateo trying to see if all of the basics were covered.

"Have you seen my bed in the barracks and my room?"

At this Naomi had to think. She had seen his room when she toured the castle that day she stayed a week. "Yea, he's a neat freak. Gabe, I didn't know you had a crush on Elena," she said still confused and surprised to hear that.

"Yea well I do and now everyone knows. Or it's going to know," he said if someone else had read it and got a hold of it.

"Oh, it couldn't have been that bad," promised Mateo.

"It gets really sappy and I told her that I love her."

"Yea that's bad," said both teens at the same time. Mateo and Naomi shared a look before deciding that they would help him. His friendship with Elena would be on the line if that happened. Things could go from comfortable to downright strange.

"I'm going to see if Francisco might have seen it," said Gabe trying hard to keep calm and not bang his head against the wall. How stupid could he be? Ripping it up would have been the better choice.

Mateo nodded along hoping that Elena's abuelo wouldn't have seen it. "That's a good idea. Then Naomi and I can check the mail the grand council gets."

"Wait we get mail?" asked Naomi as both boys gave her a strange look. "Never mind I knew that, I've just been distracted with my parents all week."

Naomi shook her own head in exasperation annoyed at herself for letting things get in the way. Mateo chuckled before going off with Naomi as Gabe went looking for the elder man. He hoped that he didn't read the letter or anything. This was not a good day to be him. Gabe made is way across the palace looking for the elderly man. His likely place would be in the music room as he made his way there. Nothing. Then he checked his room making sure he wasn't napping. Not there either.

Frustrated he went into the library as he saw the white-haired man. He had a book in his hands over Avaloran nobility. He looked interested in his book as he cleared his throat.

"Ahh Gabriel, have you seen Esteban? I need to talk to him about some of these laws that were passed while we were gone," he said looking scathingly at some of the written words. Gabe only sighed happy to hear that he didn't know about his secret.

"Not recently," he said looking for the letter within the stack of paperwork as if it would pop out at him. "Listen have you seen a letter Esteban might have gave you?

Just then Francisco was quiet as he looked at the chair facing the fireplace. A face peered from around it to see Isabel sitting there. In her hands was a paper with a familiar looking handwriting. That was his letter as both his elder and princess stared at him.

"You're really good at drawing," mused Isabel as she folded in half and handed it off to her grandfather. Oh dear, he was so going to get fired. It was quiet in the room as both looked at each other and then at him. "I think it was rather beautiful. I wouldn't know who would have wrote it until you came in looking for it."

Crap, he didn't know if he would have gotten away with it or not. He gulped as he looked at Francisco wondering what he was going to say.

The older man bit his lip as he tried to figure that out himself. Looking at the letter it was generally concluded that confirmed that he had a crush on his granddaughter. And that it had moved from an infatuation point to a full blown out thing. That Gabriel did in fact care about her and it wasn't getting in the way of his job. Plus, if Elena really did like him back there was nothing that he could do about that.

"You really like her, don't you?" he said gently as Isabel just pointed to the note to confirm that.

"I can start packing my things," said Gabe quickly wondering if he was going to get fired for thinking about her romantically. This was just a bad day all around.

"We're not firing you," said Francisco shaking his head some. "Listen, I don't mind that you like Elena and if she wanted to see you, I wouldn't care. i don't want to see her hurt and you two have respect for each other. I'm just happy that you didn't give this to her."

He snorted as did Isabel laughing some. "It's really sweet Gabe but kind of over the top," she finished. She handed him the letter as relief ran through him. Gabe clenched his hand around it as he heard the door open behind him.

"Thanks for not-"

Then he felt a soft hand on his own as Francisco and Isabel raised an eyebrow. That had to be Elena, he thought, knowing her touch since it drove him wild half the time. "Thanks Gabe," she said as she looked at the letter in his hand. "Esteban said that you had some mail for me."

"This?" he asked nervously still having a tight grip on it. "This isn't for you. It's for me, yea, uh, from one of my aunts. Dolores, she wanted me to do something for her."

Elena blinked as she looked over at her abuelo and Isabel curious. They just nodded along to keep Gabe from embarrassing himself.

"Okay, I guess never mind. Are you ready for lunch?" she asked looking at the three of them.

"Yep, we're ready," said Isabel as she got up and nudged Gabe. He looked at the fire as Francisco nodded at him to do it while Elena wasn't looking. Both Francisco and Isabel left as Gabe waited for Elena to leave.

"Aren't you coming?" asked Elena as she looked at him curiously. "You know you can eat with us."

"I'll be there in a minute," said Gabe as he unraveled the letter from his hands.

Elena looked at him and then down at the letter. She turned her head a little as she noticed the familiar handwriting. Then what looked like the start of her name. "Hey, that's my letter."

"No, it is not," he said casually throwing it into the fire. "It's really just from my aunt. She mentioned you and wanted to know how the job was going."

That handwriting though, she thought. Elena looked at him and then at the letter burning in the fireplace. Somehow that felt wrong to see it burn without ever knowing the full contents of the letter. Maybe Isabel or her abuelo would know what was in the letter. Now she vowed to figure it out.

"Lunch?" he asked offering his arm. Okay, that distracted her enough from the paper in the fireplace because her stomach was growling. Phew, he had just saved himself from being embarrassed. She looked at him a bit suspicious as Gabe cleared his throat saying that everything was okay.

Together both left for the dining room. Elena was still ever curious to know about what the letter had to say. It was from Gabe to give to her at least she thought. Gabe had written it but she couldn't get a chance to see what he had said or anything. Maybe someone had said something bad about her or he was just writing to his mom.

"Gabe does your family not like me or something?" she asked now super curious if that's what the letter was about.

He laughed as he thought about what his family thought. The only person that didn't think much about Elena was his father. Roberto would say that Elena was a princess and wouldn't think twice about him. It wasn't in a mean sense, just that Gabe could get a much prettier less high maintenance girl. One that didn't mean giving up half of his life.

"No," he said grinning. "They like you I swear, it was just a question that showed up."

"Gabe that was your handwriting," she said knowing his by now.

"Alright, I'm going to be honest," said Gabe pausing. He wanted to tell her everything but he felt tongue tied knowing that Elena just wanted to be friends with him. "About that letter, it's not that I didn't want to show you. I just got embarrassed by what it said."

Oh, she thought, as the disappointment was on her face. That was understandable it was the fact that he didn't want to tell her. How embarrassing was it? And what did it have to do with her since she saw her name written on it?

"You don't need to know the details," he added quickly. "Although I said great things about you in it."

That perked her up a bit more as she wanted to press for more. That didn't seem to matter as they had made their way down to the dining room. Lunch was going to be served any minute. They didn't say anything much to each other as Elena stayed close to him before taking his hand. This was her way of being friendly, he thought, knowing that it was in Elena's nature to be touchy.

Together both walked down to the dining room as he gripped her hand a little tighter. It was a bit quiet as they took a short cut down through the servant's stairwell. Then they giggled as they talked about the latest adventure or visit the kingdom had. It was comfortable as Elena held his hand every step of the way.

"Why don't you have lunch with the rest of us?" she asked this time slyly as they were in the hall just outside of the doors.

Gabe looked down at the floor for a minute, there were his duties as a guard and then as a friend. He didn't know if he was crossing a line or not. Then remembered that it was always polite to accept a meal. "Sure, this time I can sit and have lunch."

"You get to sit next to me this time."

With that she reached up and kissed his cheek before dancing into the dining room. He touched his cheek for a moment before reaching for her. Gabe wanted to know what that cheek kiss meant. That was the first time that ever happened.

"Elena," he said as she paused at the door. He tried to pick up on her but unsure what to make of that kiss.

"Yea?" she asked not sure what he was going to say.

He thought for a minute wondering what he was going to say. She was just in a great mood and… Elena was watching him as she bit the inside of her cheek. "Um, you look really pretty," he said a bit lamely. Stupid, he could have said anything else.

Elena smiled at him as she turned her head. "Thanks," she said flushing a little. "And Gabe maybe later we can go and sneak some dessert together."

He grinned liking that idea. Then together they walked into the dining room ready to eat some lunch before the other meetings. This was turning out to be a better day than expected. Together they sat next to each other as nobody seemed to say anything about them being close. Luisa gave them both a once over with a small grin on her face as she ate.

"So Esteban tells me that your aunt is a professor," said Francisco looking over at him. Gabe took his time to eat and tell them about his rather large family. Next to him Elena just looked a bit surprised. She didn't know a lot about his family as he talked on. Good thing too, he thought, because Elena looked interested in everything he had to say. When it was time to go back to their other duties Gabe had felt as if it was a good day.

Together he and Euan got the carriage out again to head to the high school.

"Hey Gabe?" asked Elena as her cousin got out of first and then he helped her out. "Maybe after this we could get some time together? I really didn't know that much about you and I'd like to get to know you a bit better."

"Yea, that'd be great," he said feeling the thudding in his heart. Together they walked off to the school as he felt ready to get to know her better too.


End file.
